


XXX – Let's hook up

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Battling for dominance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top!Tyler, blowjob, bottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: When Josh sees Tyler at a party, he's sure: Tyler is nothing more than a cute sub that wants to get fucked by a real dom.Boy, is he wrong.





	XXX – Let's hook up

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote for my friend. Love you xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Josh groaned.

"Let's go to the party!" Brendon suggested earlier. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

Josh didn't want to go to a party, but finally, Brendon convinced him.

And now he was at this lame party at a stranger's house. Josh took a sip of his drink. He wasn't that much of a drinker, but he was bored and Brendon had shoved him his cup in his hand half an hour ago, before he disappeared to fuck a guy named Ryan.

Josh drowned the liquor in the cup. He decided to look out for a cute body to make out with, maybe even more. He wasn't going to stand here all night long, waiting for Brendon to come back.

He walked from the hallway to the living room. It was very crowded, people were dancing closely and most of them were probably already wasted.

Soon enough, Josh spotted a pretty brunette dancing with another guy. The boy looked up and when Josh met his gaze he knew he wouldn't leave the party without talking to this beauty.

Josh waited for a few seconds, but the boy turned his attention back to the other guy and didn't look up again.

Josh pondered for a moment and then decided to wait until he had the opportunity to get closer. He joined a group of people who kept chatting and laughing. He didn't join the conversation, he just didn't want to hang around alone and stare at the boy creepily. It was better to look like he enjoyed himself and later on just talked casually to him.

Josh watched the boy from the corner of his eye. He looked very cute, had plump lips, fluffy hair and adorable doe eyes. His lips were slightly parted while the other guy danced behind him and rubbed his crotch against his ass.

Josh imagined being at his place, resting his hands on the boy's hips, kissing his neck.

The boy looked up and met Josh's gaze again. Josh winked at him and the boy blushed, his eyes darting to the ground.

Josh licked his lips. He couldn't wait to take care of that beautiful human being, to fuck him into submission to be more specific.

But first, he had to get rid of his rival. Josh decided to join the dancing crowd. He pushed his way through the people until he was close to the boy. After several minutes of dancing, the guy that danced with the brunette leaned closer. "I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back!" he shouted over the music, loud enough for Josh to hear it.

The guy disappeared and Josh took a deep breath. He was a little bit disappointed that it had been so easy. He loved fighting for the things he wanted, to show the people that he was a good catch and that he could make all their dreams come true. He was sure, a few minutes and the boy would beg Josh to fuck him.

Josh stepped in front of the boy and smirked.

"What's your name, cutie?" he asked.

The boy met his gaze. "Tyler." he said softly.

He was adorable. Josh switched his position so he stood behind him, close, but not touching. "I'm Josh."

"Josh…" the boy turned his head to look at Josh from the corner of his eye. "I like it."

Josh smiled and placed his hands on Tyler's hips. The brunette froze for a second, then started to swing his hips to the beat of the music. They got closer and closer until Josh's crotch with his already half-hard dick rubbed over the back of Tyler's pants. He couldn't see the smirk that spread over Tyler's face when he noticed it.

"Someone's eager, huh?" he purred.

Josh felt his dick grow harder at the sound of his quiet, slightly raspy voice.

"Only for you, kitten." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear and he saw goose bumps blooming on his skin. Tyler placed his hands on Josh's. He bend his head back and Josh kissed his neck and his throat.

"Do you really think you can get me that easily?" Tyler asked.

Josh sucked his skin and the boy moaned quietly. "Yeah, I think so." Josh grinned.

He wanted to spin Tyler around when he heard someone yelling. "Hey!"

He looked up and looked at the angry face of the other guy that danced earlier with Tyler.

Josh cocked an eyebrow. "What's your problem, man?" he asked.

"My problem?" the guy huffed. "You are my problem. I danced with Tyler, he's mine. Fuck off."

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Josh was faster.

"No. I won't leave. It's my turn now."

The guy frowned. "Who are you, anyway? My friend's the host of this party, so you better fuck off right now."

Josh's grip around Tyler's waist tightened. "Why don't you ask Tyler what he wants?" he spat.

They looked at Tyler who had watched their fight in amusement. He hesitated for a moment, then he pulled Josh in for a deep kiss. When they parted, the guy glared at them and rushed off.

Josh smirked at Tyler. "I knew you'd choose me, baby boy. I know what you want."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Josh furrowed his brows in confusion, but soon had a bright smile on his lips. "You'll see."

They danced for a few more songs, Tyler resting his hands on Josh's shoulders while Josh's hands were cupping his ass. He watched the brunette attentively and adored his brown eyes and his small frame. He was beautiful and hot at the same time. Josh grabbed Tyler's waist and pulled him closer.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, I'd rather have something else." Tyler answered with a wink and looked down at Josh's crotch while he ran his fingers along the waistband of Josh's pants.

Josh swallowed. "We should maybe get a room." he said slowly.

Tyler bit his lip and nodded. Josh blushed although he didn't know why, maybe because he was tipsy or maybe because Tyler was so fucking hot and Josh couldn't wait to fuck him.

He grabbed Tyler's wrist and dragged him to the stairs. They headed to the second floor, where Josh pulled Tyler into a kiss and started to bite his neck. Tyler pushed him away softly and opened a door in the hallway.

They heard a yelp and Josh looked into the room wide-eyed when a bare naked Brendon jumped from the bed.

"Fuck, Josh!" he yelled. "That's Ryan's and my room! Get your own bed."

Tyler looked at Josh with big eyes. "You know this guy?"

Josh cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. That's my friend Brendon."

Brendon sighed. "Oh, come on, Josh, fuck off. I'm busy."

Two hands sneaked around Brendon's waist from behind and a guy, probably Ryan, kissed Brendon's cheek. "Yeah, he's busy with me."

Josh groaned and closed the door quickly. "Have fun!" he yelled and pulled Tyler down the hallway. Tyler followed him. Josh had to try several rooms until he found another bedroom, empty this time.

As soon as they stepped in, Josh closed and locked the door and slammed Tyler against the wall. Tyler gasped for breath when Josh kissed him and ran his hands over Tyler's chest. Josh fumbled with Tyler's belt, when the brunette slapped his hands away.

"No!" he said sternly.

Josh looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" he asked.

"No." Tyler repeated. "You won't touch me or yourself without my permission." he said slowly.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Josh asked in disbelief.

Tyler shook his head, his face serious. "I'm not kidding you. You may act like you're a dom but I know you're a sub. You belong on your knees, kitten."

Josh almost choked on his breath when Tyler said it. "Don't talk to me this way." Josh muttered, but he had to admit, the thought of just giving in seemed interesting. People always expected him to be in charge, so he never really considered to sub.

He pondered for a moment. Tyler was impatient and pushed Josh down on his knees.

Josh yelped in shock when Tyler grabbed his red mohawk and pulled his head back. "You're mine for tonight." Tyler said. "Only mine. You're gonna do what I tell you to do. You're gonna be a good boy or you'll get punished."

Josh couldn't help but shiver because of the dominance in Tyler's voice. He cleared his throat. "Okay, Tyler." he whispered.

Tyler yanked his head back. "Look at me when you're talking to me. And call me 'Sir.'"

Josh swallowed. Tears welled up in his eyes from Tyler pulling his hair roughly. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Good boy." Tyler praised. "What's your safeword?"

"Safeword?" Josh stuttered.

Tyler nodded. "Yes. We need a safeword, Josh." he said softly.

"Ohio." Josh answered hesitantly. "And I'll hold two fingers up when I can't speak."

"Good." Tyler smiled and unbuckled his belt. He zipped his pants open and lifted Josh's chin up with his fingers. Josh looked up in Tyler's eyes. The brunette studied his face for a moment before he ran his fingers over Josh's cheek.

"Wanna taste me, baby boy?" he asked, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Josh nodded and licked his lips. "Please, Sir."

Tyler buried his hand back in Josh's hair and pulled slightly. "Go ahead."

Josh pulled Tyler's pants and boxer briefs down. He couldn't help but moan at the sight of Tyler's dick. He grabbed it with one hand and placed the other one on Tyler's hip, pulling him closer.

Josh gave Tyler a few strokes before he wrapped his lips around the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum on his tongue.

Tyler moaned quietly. "Can you take more, princess?"

Josh hummed in agreement and took as much as he could. Tyler inhaled sharply when Josh's tongue pressed against his dick. After a few seconds he started to thrust steadily into Josh's mouth.

Josh breathed heavily through his nose, sucking and licking Tyler's dick. His neck and knees started to ache from being in this uncomfortable position for too long.

Tyler moaned. "Fuck, Josh, you're such a good boy."

Josh felt his dick harden at Tyler's praise. It was aching in his pants that felt way too tight. His hand dropped down to his crotch.

Tyler had his eyes closed, thrusting steadily. Josh palmed himself through the fabric of his pants. He moaned loudly around Tyler's dick, eyes falling shut.

Suddenly, Tyler yanked his head back. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Josh looked at him, feeling guilty. He wanted to obey Tyler, but the urge of touching himself was bigger.

Tyler pulled out and forced Josh to look him in the eyes. "I told you not to touch yourself." Tyler said and shook his head in disappointment.

Josh swallowed. He felt bad, he had promised Tyler to follow his orders. "I'm sorry, Sir." he whispered.

Tyler sighed. "I warned you. You know the consequences. Stand up."

Josh bit his lip. "What are you going to do?" he asked hesitantly.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to punish you for disobeying me."

Josh felt a shiver running down his spine. He had never been punished before. He had to admit that he was a little bit scared.

Tyler pulled his pants up, sat down on the bed and tapped his thighs. "Come here."

Josh stood up. His legs were shaking and it felt like they would buckle. He stumbled over to Tyler.

The brunette grabbed him by his shoulders and bent him over his knees, so his chest was resting on Tyler's thighs and he was looking to the ground.

Josh took a shaky breath. Tyler rubbed his back soothingly, before he pulled Josh's pants down slowly. "I think ten is enough." he said. "You'll count out loud, okay?"

"Okay." Josh whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

"You can use the safeword any time. I won't be mad, I promise." Tyler said softly.

Josh nodded sharply and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Tyler placed one hand between his shoulder blades to keep him down and the other hand on his buttcheeks.

Then, he raised his hand and hit his ass. Josh flinched and hissed at the pain.

Tyler rubbed his buttcheeks to soothe the pain. "Count, Josh." he said sternly.

"One." Josh said and Tyler's hand came down again. Josh gritted his teeth. "Two."

"Good boy." Tyler praised.

Josh felt a blush spread on his cheeks. He wanted to be good for Tyler.

They continued, Tyler slapping him and Josh counting.

"Three more." Tyler finally said.

Josh shivered. His ass hurt and tears welled up in his eyes from the pain.

"Eight." Josh whispered. "Nine…ten."

Tyler helped him to sit up in his lap and wrapped his arms around Josh's trembling form. Josh buried his head in Tyler's shoulder, trying to calm down and stop shivering.

"You took your punishment so well." Tyler whispered in his ear.

Josh took a deep breath. He didn't really know Tyler, but he felt safe with him. Slowly, he leaned back and Tyler smiled.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, sounding a little bit worried.

Josh shook his head quickly.

"Are you sure?" Small lines appeared on Tyler's forehead as he looked at Josh with concern. "It was your first punishment, right?"

Josh nodded. "Yes, Sir." he answered raspily. "But please, don't stop."

Tyler bit his lip and hesitated for a moment. "Okay." he rubbed Josh's thigh. "Get up and lay down on the bed, baby boy." he said with a smirk. "But don't forget to take your clothes off."

Josh jumped up and climbed on the bed, pushing the covers aside. He stripped quickly and dropped his clothes on the floor.

Tyler watched him the entire time.

Josh laid down on his back and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Tyler.

The brunette took his time, pulled his shirt over his head slowly, revealing his slender, but muscular back. Josh couldn't hold back a desperate whimper when he saw Tyler's soft, tanned skin, covered with black tattoos on his chest.

He also couldn't help but stare at the muscles that moved under Tyler's bronzed skin when he pulled his pants down. When he got rid of his boxer briefs for the second time today, Josh held his breath.

His own dick was aching in desperate anticipation. He wanted to feel Tyler inside of him.

The boy winked at him when he noticed the way Josh stared at him hungrily.

"Do…do you have lube?" Josh stuttered.

Tyler shook his head and walked to the bedside table, opening the upper drawer. He grinned when he grabbed a bottle of peach lube and shook it gently. "We're lucky." He placed the lube on the table and crawled on the bed.

Tyler started to kiss Josh's belly. Josh's eyes fluttered shut when Tyler's feather-light kisses trailed up to his neck. Tyler pushed his upper body softly down on the bed. "Relax." he whispered.

Josh concentrated on the way Tyler's lips touched his skin, the way his warm breath ghosted over his throat. Finally, his lips met Josh's and the punk moaned quietly.

Josh kept running his hands over Tyler's body. He wanted him so bad. Tyler turned him on like no one else did.

The other boy kept teasing him for a few minutes, before he pulled back and reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

He grabbed Josh's knees and spread his legs. Josh let out a shaky breath when Tyler's finger circled his hole for a few seconds before he pushed in slowly. Tyler smiled when Josh groaned because of the cold pressure inside of him. He gave Josh some time to relax before he started to move and curl his finger.

Josh had been fucked by a guy once, but he didn't like it and his dick didn't feel as good inside of him as Tyler's finger did.

Tyler worked him open, adding more fingers and pushing in and out.

Josh moaned, grabbing the sheets with his hands, arching his back. Whenever Tyler's fingers brushed his prostate, Josh thought he would come before Tyler even had the chance to fuck him.

"Does it feel good?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"It feels good, Sir, so good." Josh panted. "More, please. Fuck me."

Tyler stood up and grabbed a condom from the pocket of his skinny jeans. He ripped the package open and rolled it on his dick. Then, he lubed himself up and gave himself a few strokes. He grabbed Josh's waist and lined himself up before he pushed in slowly.

Josh gasped.

Tyler pushed in deeper and bottomed out. "You okay, baby?"

Josh nodded quickly. "Yes, you can move."

Tyler groaned and pulled halfway out before he slammed back in, causing Josh to moan and tears leaking from his eyes because of the mix of pain and pleasure he felt.

Tyler grabbed his ass and pulled him closer before he sped his thrusts up.

"Deeper, please." Josh begged. "I need more."

Sweat was running down his chest. Tyler continued the thrust into him before he pulled Josh's leg up to find a better angle.

Josh cried out when Tyler directly hit his prostate. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and knew he was close. "Sir, please…" he moaned.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Josh's ass.

"I'm close, please, I need to…" Josh was panting heavily.

"Not yet, baby boy." Tyler said softly.

"Please, Tyler, please!" Josh begged because he knew he would come soon.

Tyler slapped his ass. "I'll let it slip this time." he growled. "Say it again."

Josh noticed his mistake and hurried to correct it. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please, let me come."

Tyler grabbed Josh's cock with his right hand and started to stroke it. "You're allowed to come."

Josh gasped for breath when he hit his climax. He came all over Tyler's hand, while the brunette kept thrusting into him. Josh moaned at the oversensitivity. He saw bright, flashing lights behind his eyelids and his entire body was trembling. He barely noticed it when Tyler came inside of him with a load moan.

Tyler slowed his thrusts down until he stilled and collapsed on top of the red-haired boy, trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?" he whispered in his ear after a few minutes.

"I'm fine." Josh answered quietly and stirred underneath the brunette.

Tyler rolled off of him with a deep sigh. He sat up and threw the dirty condom into the trash bin. Then, turned to Josh and brushed the red hair off Josh's sweaty forehead. The boy looked at him and smiled tiredly.

Tyler lied down next to him and snuggled closer.

Josh was surprised how soft Tyler suddenly was, right after being so dominant. He felt a hand touching his belly hesitantly, running over his skin softly. Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and intertwined their fingers. Tyler buried his face in Josh's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

Josh glanced at the boy next to him and the way Tyler pressed him to his chest made him feel like he belonged Tyler. Tyler's soft breathing and his heartbeat that Josh could feel against his ribs felt like they had known each other forever.

After a few minutes of resting, Tyler cleared his throat. "Josh… are you going to stay?" he whispered. "For tonight, I mean."

Josh bit his lip. He wasn't in a relationship with Tyler, he could leave, there was nothing holding him back. But he didn't want to go home, where it was cold and lonely in his apartment and Tyler sounded so hopeful. It was much better to stay here with him.

"I'll stay." Josh answered and smiled when Tyler snuggled even closer, pressing his face against Josh's chest.

"Thank you." he mumbled and for a moment Josh thought that Tyler didn't get the love he deserved. He held his breath when he realized that he wanted to make the boy next to him feel loved, to show him how wonderful he really was.

But immediately, he felt stupid. Yes, they kissed and fucked, but he didn't even know Tyler. But there was always the chance to get to know him better…

Josh sighed. He was overthinking again. He reached to the light switch next to the bed and switched it off.

Tyler fell asleep quickly with his arms wrapped around Josh and his soft breathing lulled Josh into sleep.

 

 

When he woke up the next day, the spot on the bed next to him was empty. Josh sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard a door opening and saw Tyler walking into the room, only a towel wrapped around his waist and his clothes in his hand.

Josh stared at him. Tyler caught his gaze and nodded shortly. He walked to the bed and dropped his clothes on it. Then, he turned and unwrapped the towel, starting to get dressed.

Josh gaped at his back, the curve of his ass.

"Do you like what you see?" Tyler asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

Josh flinched and blushed. Tyler turned, buckling his belt and winking at Josh.

The red-haired boy smiled sheepishly. Tyler ran a hand through his slightly wet hair, looking at Josh without a smile. His suddenly so dominant posture made Josh feel shy and avoid his gaze.

Tyler walked over to him, kneeling down on the bed and placing a finger under Josh's chin, tilting his head upwards.

Josh looked into his brown eyes and noticed that Tyler had really long eyelashes. "You're so beautiful, baby." the brunette said.

Josh took a shaky breath under Tyler's intense gaze and the boy dropped his hand. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked suddenly.

Josh shook his head.

"Okay." Tyler smiled. "I'm hungry, what about breakfast?"

Josh agreed and decided to have a quick shower before. After a few minutes, he found the bathroom and opened the door without knocking. He froze when he saw Brendon standing in the shower with a guy that recognized Josh as Ryan, next to him. Naked, of course.

Brendon looked at him wide-eyed. "Fuck, Josh, not again!" he exclaimed.

Josh squeezed his eyes shut. "I will be scarred for the rest of my life." he groaned and walked back to the bedroom.

Tyler sat on the bed, typing something on his phone, waiting for him.

"Don't go into the bathroom." Josh said in disgust. "Unless you want to see two guys doing it in the shower. One of them is my friend."

Tyler chuckled quietly. "That bad?"

Josh nodded. "I will never be able to sleep again." he whined. "That's a moment I will never forget."

"I think breakfast will help." Tyler grinned. "Let's go downstairs and grab something from Pete's fridge."

"Who's Pete?" Josh asked.

Tyler looked at him in disbelief. "Pete… the guy who owns this house?"

"Oh… I don't know him, Brendon dragged me here." Josh explained.

Tyler shrugged and walked to the door, holding it open for Josh. "Lady's first."

Josh rolled his eyes and walked through. Tyler grinned and pinched Josh's butt cheek through his pants. Josh yelped and jumped forward.

The brunette laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him downstairs. They walked through the living room, where they found someone lying on the couch. Josh stepped closer and realized that it were two guys that seemed to have passed out on each other.

The one guy was sleeping soundly, red hair tangling with the dark hair of the shorter one lying on top of him, his hands clutching the shirt of the redhead.

"I'm glad we didn't have to see them deep-throating this time." Tyler mumbled as they walked by.

"What?" Josh choked out.

Tyler shook his head. "They always make out. Everywhere. Very sexual active guys, I'm not kidding. Gerard loves to tease Frank in public."

Josh grimaced. "Too much information."

They entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Pete." Tyler said and a very tattooed guy turned and grinned at them.

"Morning, Tyler. Morning…"

"Josh." Tyler chimed in.

"Hi." Josh mumbled awkwardly.

"There's some cereal in the cupboard." Pete said and handed them two bowls with a spoon each. "I hope you had great night."

"We did, believe me." Tyler agreed and grabbed the cereal and milk, pouring it into his bowl. He sat down at the kitchen table and Josh followed him.

"Where's Patrick?" Tyler asked.

"He's still sleeping, I think." Pete answered and yawned. "I'll look if he's already awake." He left the room.

"You might need to change the bed sheets." Tyler yelled after him. They heard a loud groan as response.

Then, they finished their breakfast in silence, not knowing what to talk about.

"Well, I have to go now." Tyler said finally and stood up.

"Okay." Josh bit his lip. He didn't want Tyler to leave.

Tyler leaned closer and placed a kiss on Josh's cheek before he turned and left the room. Josh heard him talking to Pete quietly for some time before the front door slammed shut.

Josh sighed. It seemed like Tyler was only interested in a one-night stand. Although he didn't know Tyler, he felt a strange kind of sadness when he thought of the boy.

A few minutes later, he stood up and decided to leave, too. He thought about telling Brendon, but he was sure his friend was still busy with Ryan. He walked to the living room, seeing Pete drown the rest of an almost empty beer bottle.

Gerard and Frank were still sleeping on the couch.

"I have to go now." Josh said. "Thank you for the party and stuff."

Pete smiled. "You're welcome. I have something for you." He handed Josh a note.

Josh looked down at it. It was a phone number scribbled down on a sheet of paper.

_If you're interested in a date, I'd love to take you out sometime. – Tyler XXX_

Josh looked at the three X's and smiled.

 


End file.
